


epitome of trash

by highkyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hate mail, M/M, idk what to put here, love letter, lower case intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkyuu/pseuds/highkyuu
Summary: "wait, oikawa, are you upset because you just received a hate mail or is it because you don't know the meaning of epitome?"hanamaki sounds so fucking serious and concerned when he asked that which made it all the more hilarious, especially when oikawa gave him a look that's filled with absolute hate and loathing. hanamaki, mattsun and iwaizumi laughs out loud a second time around but this time, it was the kind of belly-aching and tear-inducing laugh.oikawa looks ready to cry anytime."what have i done to deserve this?" there was nothing left for oikawa to do but to question himself and his seemingly bad choice of friends.oroikawa tooru opened his locker and found a love letter inside--or so, that's what he thought.





	1. closet drama queen

**Author's Note:**

> i'm an absolute trash for iwaoi and this fanfic was born from reading iwaoi fanfics for a week straight. i should be reviewing for our finals but nah...hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> lowercase intended bc i like the way it looks. (also, unedited)
> 
> \- liyen

**oikawa opened his locker** and blinked in surprise at what he saw inside. lying on top of his books is a love letter--or what seems to be one, based on its appearance.

pink envelope with pink ribbon designs. at the back, written in the most beautiful handwriting oikawa has ever seen was his whole name. there was even a bejeweled heart sticker holding the envelope's flap in place. yup, everything screams love letter.

if the owner's plan is to catch oikawa's attention because of her (or his, who knows?) love letter, well, congratulations for a job well done.

oikawa immediately wants to rip the envelope open and read the letter but tries to keep his chill because he doesn't want to appear overeager. especially not in front of his friends who will tease him relentlessly about it if they ever find out. not that they would.

"open up and let us read, too," hanamaki suggests with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. oikawa didn't miss it. he rolled his eyes at hanamaki in refusal to his suggestion because he knows that hanamaki and the others--and by others, he only meant mattsun--will only make fun of him and tease him about how sappy and cringey his fangirls' love letters are. and no, he doesn't want to be teased by hanamaki and mattsun, thank you very much.

something strange happened, though. iwaizumi, for the past years they've been friends, never gave a single care about his love letters. strangely, he seems interested about them now and he even agrees at hanamaki's suggestion.

"what are you waiting for, assikawa? open it so we can read it, too," iwaizumi urges him furthermore. there's something in his eyes, oikawa decides. he can't pinpoint it exactly but he's sure he caught a glimpse of something in them. there was like a gleam in those black orbs of his. a gleam of what? he doesn't know.

at the end, oikawa has no choice to oblige. he opened the flap and pulled the neatly folded -- surprise, surprise -- pink paper out. it was the kind of paper with scent and it smells like lavenders and oh, gods, how oikawa wants to sniff it up until it it run out of that sweet-smelling odor. fortunately, he has enough self-control to prevent himself from doing so. in hindsight, that will be pretty embarassing.

"hey! how about you read the letter out loud and we'll just listen?" suggests hanamaki, of course, who could that be?

"why do you have so many demands, hanamaki? goddammit!" oikawa snaps at his friend. the said boy just laughed at his friend's exasperated state. mattsun and iwaizumi are just watching the exchange in background but laughs along with hanamaki as well.

oikawa shockingly looks at his bestfriend and points an accusing finger. "why are you laughing with them, iwa-chan? you're supposed to be sympathizing with me or whatever it is a bestfriend was supposed to do!"

"stop being so overly dramatic and just read the fucking letter to get this over with!"

oikawa pouted, like the child he is but just like always, he did what iwaizumi told him to do.

he unfolded the paper and cleared his throat, to add a dramatic effect because you know, unbeknownst to many, oikawa tooru is a fucking closet _drama queen_.

"dear oikawa," he starts and then stops, a horried looks settling on his pretty face. he tries to open his mouth and speak but he finds out that he _can't_ utter anything and that's saying something because oikawa always, _always_ has a say on things. he's not oikawa tooru if he isn't obnoxiously talkative.

mattsun, hanamaki and iwaizumi just stood there, looking at oikawa curriously because they haven't seen oikawa like this, lookinh so dumbfounded and too stunned to speak. hanamaki, being the good friend that he is, takes out his phone and snaps a picture of oikawa in his seemingly distressed state.

after a few seconds, iwaizumi came back to his senses and approached the still unmoving brunette. "oi, shittykawa, what happened to you?"

oikawa, still too stunned to speak, just hands iwaizumi the piece of paper. hanamaki and mattsun moves closer to iwaizumi to read it as well.

on the piece of paper, written in the most beautiful handwriting they have ever seen are the words:

" _dear oikawa, you are the epitome of trash."_

and that's it, all of them burst laughing out loud because never in oikawa's seventeen years of life has he ever received a _hate mail._.. and this is definitely one.

hanamaki stops laughing for a second and faces oikawa who's looking at them in a _fuck-are-these-assholes-really-my-fucking-friends-or-are-they-born-to-make-me-suffer_ kind of way.

"wait, oikawa, are you upset because you just received a hate mail or is it because you don't know the meaning of epitome?"

hanamaki sounds so fucking serious and concerned when he asked that which made it all the more hilarious, especially when oikawa gave him a look that's filled with absolute hate and loathing. hanamaki, mattsun and iwaizumi laughs out loud a second time around but this time, it was the kind of belly-aching and tear-inducing laugh.

oikawa looks ready to cry anytime.

"what have i done to deserve this?" there was nothing left for oikawa to do but to question himself and his seemingly bad choice of friends.


	2. a cold shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa just received a hate mail for the first time and was all upset about it. now, he's ignoring iwaizumi for making fun of him because of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been nine freaking months since i last updated this and i'm really, really sorry!

"really, oikawa? are you really going to ignore me all day?" iwaizumi asks when oikawa ignores him for how many times already.

he tried to talk to him after that major laugh-fest this morning but so far, no luck. whenever iwaizumi tries to talk to him inside the classromm, he would either stand up and leave or talk to his other seatmate like they are the best of friends--which, admittedly, hurts iwaizumi a little--even though they weren't close to begin with. iwaizumi feels like punching oikawa's seatmate for acting like he and oikawa are close friends.

iwaizumi feels bothered all day long. oikawa has never ignored him this long. truth be told, iwaizumi was the one who does the ignoring while oikawa, on the other hand, was always the one to run after him, to cling onto him until he stops ignoring him. now, the tide has turned and so do their roles. normally, iwaizumi wouldn't care whenever oikawa ignores him--he'd be thankful, even-- because he knows oikawa can't last ignoring iwaizumi for five minutes. obviously, that wasn't the case today.

dismissal comes and oikawa's still ignoring him. they don't have after-school volleyball practice and during days like this, he and oikawa always go to oikawa's house to binge-watch a tv series and stay up late until their eyes refuses to open anymore. they knew that they should be resting, but it became their thing.

iwaizumi walks to oikawa's locker where the boy's standing, shoving his things inside. he was oblivious of iwaizumi walking towards him. five feet away, iwaizumi debated whether walking home with oikawa or giving him some space, because deep down he knows he'd been a jerk and asshole to oikawa that morning. guilt and shame consumes his system and looking at oikawa's stoic face, he decides on the latter. he turned around to leave.

\---

night time comes and iwaizumi still can't shake off the feeling of guilt gnawing off his conscience. it's nearly midnight and he's still wide awake. he keeps on thinking about oikawa--he knows he should have comforted his friend earlier instead of making fun of him. he's oikawa's bestfriend, after all. no matter how annoying and obnoxious he gets, they're still bestfriends. he tries to sleep and closes his eyes but when he did, oikawa's face pops in, making him open his eyes once again. he closes his eyes again and the same thing happens.

minutes pass, maybe an hour or two and he's still awake. his eyes are wide open and oikawa keeps on clinging to his thoughts.

he ruffled his hair in frustration before standing up and grabbing his sweater. if sleep won't come, he might as well make use of the time he's awake rather than lying awake, with his guilty conscience slowly killing him. he tiptoes down their stairs and into the kitchen, so as not to wake his parents up. they're probably going to ground him if they found out iwaizumi's sneaking out at an ungodly hour. he slowly opens the fridge and takes out the packs of milk bread he brought after school. he's supposed to give them to oikawa tomorrow, kind of like an apology gift.

he steps outside, immediately being enveloped by the cool wind. it brushes off the exposed skin of his face, neck and hands, making him shiver. is he really going to do this? sneaking out at--he looks at the time in his clock--1:30 am to apologize to his beatfriend who's annoying and obnoxious and clingy and hard-head and keeps on messing with his mind? the answer is  _yes._  God knows he will do anything for the said bestfriend just to keep him happy and safe.

he walks towards oikawa's house, feeling the adrenaline rushing in his blood. he was kind of reluctant to sneak out minutes earlier but he was actually thankful that he did because the feeling is so exhilarating and exciting. maybe he will ask oikawa to sneak out with him one of these days so they can both share the thrill and excitement it brings. when he reaches oikawa's house, he calls oikawa and wishes that he's still awake. thankfully, he is. listening to oikawa's yawning at the other end of the line, he realizes it's actually more like, he was awakened.

"oikawa, look out the window," he whispers.

"...what?" it seems that oikawa's not fully awakened yet.

"look out the window, i said," he repeats.

there was another yawn. "iwa-chan, even in my dream, you're still as commanding as ever."

he hears a shuffling sound, another yawn and a thud, followed by a series of groans in pain. finally, after a few cursing, oikawa finally looks out the window. his sleepy eyes finally sees  iwaizumi standing outside and once the idea finally registers, his eyes go wide, the sleepiness vanishes.

oikawa half-whispers and half-shouts at his phone,  _"iwa-chan, what the fuck are you doing here?"_

"will you let me come in firsr because my ass is freezing over here!"

when they finally enters oikawa's room, hajime sighs in relief. for a second there, he thought oikawa would still ignore him and leave him there but thankfully, he didn't.

"so, care to tell me why the hell you are here?" oikawa inquires, with his left eyebrow quirked up and his arms crossed like he's some kind of a meam girl from some movie. iwaizumi thinks he's acting this way because he might have realized he was still supposed to be mad at iwaizumi.

"to apologize to you, of course. my conscience is bothering me and i can't sleep all night," he says, handing him a plastic bag.

 _you keep on messing with my head,_ is what he doesn't say.

oikawa takes the plastic bag begrudgingly because a part of him is  still mad at iwaizumi. when he sees all the milk bread inside, his eyes glitter in excitement, the way it usually does when he talks about volleyball and space and aliens and whenever he buys and eats milk bread and then suddenly, he wasn't mad anymore.

well, it wasn't as if oikawa's mad in the first place. he just wants iwaizumi to pusue and chase him once in a while.

but of course, he's still upset that he received a hate mail for the first time, that won't change. because how  _dare_ someone call him an  _epitome_  of trash?

no one calls him  _trash_ or  _trashy_ except for his iwa-chan; they're not allowed to do that because they don't know him the way his iwa-chan knows and-- _oh._

something clicks inside his head.

he's reminded of iwaizumi's sudden interest towards his love letters.  _there's something in his eyes,_ he remembers thinking. there was a gleam in iwaizumi's eyes when he told oikawa to hurry up and read the letter. now he knows what gleam it was. years of friendship made him realize what sort of gleam it was. God,  _how the hell didn't he realize it sooner?_

it was the gleam of  _mischief_.

"iwa-chan," oikawa tests the waters before going in for the kill,  _"did you perhaps write that hate mail?"_

the color drained out of iwaizumi's face as he stutters, "w-what-- n- _no! of course not!"_

oikawa doesn't need their years of friendship to tell him that iwaizumi is lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly have no idea when the next update will be. i'm apologizing in advance! :( i don't deserve you all. if you want to scream at me on twitter, comment and i'll reply with my handle

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucks but no regrets!!


End file.
